


Just Can't

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is wounded off-world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Can't

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "desperation"

Sam pressed both hands firmly against Jack’s shoulder, watching helplessly as he faded in and out of consciousness.

“Carter?” he asked, floating back toward wakefulness again. He tried to sit up, but she pressed him back down with a hand to his good shoulder. 

“Don’t move, sir,” she said. “Daniel and Teal’c will be back with help, soon.”

“Oh, good,” he wheezed. “How bad is it?”

Sam bit her lip. “Bad, sir.”

“You should get out of here, too, Carter. I’ll be fine until…” He broke off, wincing.

Sam pressed the bandage harder against his shoulder, but she could still tell he was losing a lot of blood. “I’m staying right here.”

Jack didn’t reply.

“Sir?” she asked. “Sir? Jack!”

He was breathing, she could tell that much, but he was getting paler every second. “You weren’t even supposed to be here,” said Sam, half to herself. “You’re supposed to be in Washington, where you’re safe.”

Sam leaned her head on his chest, feeling it rise and fall. This wasn’t something she could fix— there was no scientific miracle she could muster for an injury like that.

“You can’t die, Jack,” she whispered. “I can’t lose you. I just can’t.”

THE END


End file.
